


Team Training

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,721 One shot<br/>Rated: Very NC-17 TCest OT4<br/>Summary: And then Leonardo said, "We already do everything else as a team; I think we need to step out of that one-on-one comfort zone and learn to trust our instinct to share.”</p>
<p>~~Winner in the 2014/15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition: (Erotica Section) Best Tcest 3rd Place (tie) (The Pain Game took 1st) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Training

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by sakycchan on Tumblr.  
> 

            “Ya’ want us all ta make out in front of each other?” Raph asked in surprise.  “Geez Leo, you’re the last one I would have guessed ta have that kind of a kink.”

            The brothers were all gathered in Leo’s room, having been drawn there by an enigmatic message from the eldest.  His normally Spartan room was slightly crowded at the moment; in addition to his futon, two mattresses had been thrown down in order to create a rather large padded space.

            Don eyed the bedding with some trepidation, the message in that soft pile plainly obvious.  Mikey was leaning against one wall, his arms crossed over his plastron, one ankle casually braced against the other.  The smile on his face told the genius that Leo hadn’t been alone in creating the current set-up.

            “It isn’t a kink,” Leo protested.  “We have all been intimate with one another for quite a while but have each of us been very tentative about displaying any type of physical affection in front of the others.  Don and Mikey know we have sex, Raph.  You don’t have to pull away from me when they walk into a room.”

            “I ain’t an exhibitionist,” Raph said shortly.

            “It’s not like we haven’t all seen what you’re hiding under your shell, Raphie,” Mikey said.  “Sometimes I want a piece of that when you’re sprawled on the couch.  It ruins the mood for me to have to drag you off to a bedroom.”

            “We still have to be considerate of Master Splinter’s feelings, Mikey,” Don said.  “Just because he’s accepted our being together physically doesn’t mean he wants the entire show.”

            “You don’t know, he might,” Mikey replied, grinning impudently.  “He sure is obsessive about those R rated soap operas of his.”

            “There is a difference between a melodramatic television show and his own sons doing the dirty right in front of him,” Don snapped.

            Leo held up a hand to stop the argument.  “Mikey isn’t going to do anything overt in front of sensei,” he said.  “We can continue to be courteous about our activities when he’s around.  This right now is about us being together; completely together.  We already do everything else as a team; I think we need to step out of that one-on-one comfort zone and learn to trust our instinct to share.”

            Don could feel his face flushing as he once more glanced at the bed.  He regularly engaged in sexual intercourse with each of his brothers, but never more than singly.  The idea of group sex left him feeling both shy and excited; alternating from shivering to lightly perspiring.

            Mikey pushed away from the wall and walked right up against Raph’s plastron, his stride purposeful.  Raph pulled himself up to his full height but didn’t back away, the gleam in his eye daring Mike.

            Not intimidated at all by Raph’s show of dominance, Mikey tilted his head slightly and stretched up to press his mouth against his brother’s.  For a moment, Raph didn’t respond, his arms hanging loosely by his sides.

            Then Mikey reached around Raph’s waist to grab the edges of his shell, pulling his brother close enough so that their plastrons ground together.  It was the rasping sound that finally got to Raph and his hands darted forward to grip Mikey’s hips tightly.

            With a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, Raph leaned into Michelangelo.  Mike’s response was instantaneous; his loud churr reverberated throughout the room.

            Don watched them, frozen to immobility by the lustful show.  He’d been on the receiving end of kisses from both of his brightly banded brothers but had no idea that they looked as erotic as they felt.

            The pop of their lips separating made Don blink.  Mikey’s grin returned as he stepped out of Raph’s grip and glanced over his shoulder at Leo.

            “Sometimes it’s better to just do it rather than keep talking about it,” Mikey said.

            “As far as I’m concerned, we ain’t talking anymore,” Raph said, his gold eyes shining.  “Ya’ woke up the beast bro’, and it ain’t going back ta sleep until it’s been fed.”

            Three pairs of eyes turned towards Donatello, who was standing near the door.  Part of him wanted to duck and run, another part was simply too excited to do more than gawk.

            Leo sensed his dilemma and approached Don slowly.  The genius’ eyes came up to meet his oldest brother’s, the shyness in them reaching into Leo’s gut and making his body quiver with need.

            Placing a hand on the side of Don’s neck, Leo stepped close to him and whispered, “Just relax, Donny.  It’s nothing we haven’t done before, we’re just going to all do this together for once.”

            Don shivered as Leo’s strong hand came into contact with his skin.  His eyelids lowered partway and his head tipped back automatically, exposing his throat in an unconsciously submissive gesture.

            A slight smile rode Leo’s mouth as he touched it to the olive green throat that had been offered to him.  Sucking gently on Don’s skin drew a low moan from the genius and when Leo played his wide, warm tongue from the base of Don’s neck all the way up to his ear slit, Donny began to churr.

            Raph drew Mikey’s attention back to him by lightly pinching his tail.  Pointing towards the pile of mattresses, Raph said, “Ya’ see that?  That’s a bed.”

            “Yeah, Raph, I know,” Mikey told him.  “I helped drag part of it in here.”

            “My point exactly,” Raph said with a cocky grin.  “This is your party, so show me somethin’.”

            Mikey laughed and dove onto the nearest mattress, squirming around as he divested himself of his gear.  His gyrations were in no way subtle; he made sure that his ass and tail were on full display as he stripped and tossed his few articles of ‘clothing’ around the room.

            Tearing his eyes away from Mikey with difficulty, Raph turned towards Don and Leo.  His oldest brother had a solid grip on Don, their mouths locked together and moving sensually against each other.  Don’s churrs spoke of his arousal, but he still seemed disinclined to move from his spot near the door.

            Raph reached up to untie his mask as he moved towards the pair.  Standing behind Don, Raph gently undid the knot in the purple mask and slipped it from his brother’s face.  Lowering himself to one knee, Raph worked the pads off of Don’s knees and then slid his hands along the insides of Don’s legs as he stood back up.

            When his hands came into contact with Don’s ass, Raph gave the firm cheeks a solid squeeze before flattening his palms on them and pushing Don towards Leo.  As he felt Don move forward, Leo began to back towards the bed, never relinquishing Don’s mouth for even a moment.

            Mikey was sitting up as they approached and his arms came up quickly.  “Gimme,” he said.

            Leo broke his kiss with Don and moved to the side as Raph urged the genius towards their youngest brother.  Don smiled when Mikey enveloped his waist in a tight bear hug and pulled Donny down on top of him.

            Raph glanced over at Leo and saw that his oldest brother was removing his leather elbow pads, his blue mask already draped over the back of a chair.  Mouth twitching at the corners, Raph waited until Leo bent over to tug at his knee pads and then launched himself at the oldest, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

            “Hey!” Leo protested when Raph landed on him, straddling his thighs and catching Leo’s wrists in a tight grip.

            Don pulled away from Mikey’s insistent mouth, turning his head so that he could see Raph and Leo.  The usually stormy pair drew Mike’s attention as well, his mouth falling open as he watched them struggle against each other, both vying for dominance.

            Leo was at a disadvantage because of Raph’s surprise attack and he couldn’t find the leverage to dislodge his larger and heavier sibling.  Raph threw his head back to laugh and then shot forward and down, catching Leo’s mouth with his own.

            “Dudes,” Mikey breathed out, impressed by the passionate display.

            “Oh shell,” Don said at almost the same moment, the pressure in his lower plastron becoming nearly unbearable.

            Unconsciously rubbing the bulge beneath his shell against Mikey’s pelvis, Don stared at his two brothers who seemed on the verge of swallowing each other’s tongues.  The feeling of Don’s cock coming to life pulled Mikey’s attention back to the genius and he looked up at the deeper flush of color darkening his brother’s face.

            “Ooh, Donny gets off on watching,” Mikey teased, lifting his hips as his own erection began to grow incredibly hard.

            Raph lifted his head but didn’t relinquish his hold on Leo.  Both of them simultaneously turned to look at Don, the raw desire etched on their faces sending a shiver along the genius’ spine.

            Trying to laugh off his sudden overwhelming need, Don said, “You two even fight in the bedroom.”

            Moving with unexpected quickness, Raph let go of Leo and twisted sideways, grabbing Don’s biceps and physically hauling him off of Mikey.  Eyes wide with surprise, Don found himself accepting Raph’s tongue into his mouth as he lay face up across Leo’s chest.

            “Nice,” Mikey said appreciatively, staring at a spot between Donatello’s outstretched legs. 

            Spreading them wider with his hands, Mikey crawled between them and leaned forward to flick his tongue over the slit in Don’s plastron.  One lick was all it took for Don to drop down, his cock springing up to bob in front of Mikey’s eyes.

            “Best plan ever,” Mikey murmured before swallowing Don’s erection.

            Don yelped into Raph’s mouth, startled by the abrupt assault on his sensitive organ.  Panting heavily, Don wrapped his arms tightly around Raph’s neck and shook as Mikey’s talented tongue danced over his straining member.

            Leo took the opportunity to slide out from under both of his brothers while Raph was distracted.  Reaching beneath a pillow, he extracted the tube of lubricant that Mikey had hidden there earlier.

            “Has anyone else noticed how quick Mikey is to suck you off once you drop down?” Leo said as he crept into position behind his youngest brother.

            Panting, Don pulled away from Raph’s mouth and said hoarsely, “It’s an oral fixation.”

            “I got one of them myself,” Raph said, swinging a leg over Don’s plastron and coming up onto his knees.  His cock bobbed in front of Don’s face, the head flushed and swollen.  “I’m fixated on _your_ mouth right now, Donny.”

            Don lifted his head and his tongue flashed out, sweeping across the tip of Raph’s dick.  Raph sucked in a lungful of air and grabbed his cock in one hand to guide it into Don’s open mouth.

            Mikey was too focused on laving Donatello’s dick with his tongue to pay any mind to his siblings.  Truth be told, he loved driving his brothers crazy with his oral skills, something they all acknowledged were superior.  He also really enjoyed how each of them tasted, the bitter sweetness as individual as they all were.

            Leo watched Mikey’s head bob up and down on Don’s cock for a moment before realizing he’d stopped breathing.  Inhaling deeply through his mouth, his gaze dropped to Mikey’s ass, which was up in the air and at the perfect height as Leo kneeled behind him.

            Placing a finger near Mikey’s entrance, Leo squirted some lubricant onto it and also wet the small puckered hole in the process.  As he pushed into his orange banded brother he both felt and heard Mikey’s very responsive churr.

            The loud churr vibrated around Don’s cock and made him lift his hips reflexively.  Just as the tip of Raph’s dick touched the back of Don’s throat, the genius moaned.

            “Oh fuck, Donny,” Raph panted, moving his hips so he could fuck his brother’s mouth.

            Don’s dark eyes rolled up to meet Raph’s golden ones and he lifted his tongue so that it would slide along the underside of his brother’s shaft.

            Mikey pulled his mouth off Don’s cock and reached back towards Leo.  “Gimme the lube bro’.  I gotta change positions a little before you go any further.”

            Before handing it over, Leo doused his finger again and also spread a liberal amount over his cock.  Setting the tube into Mikey’s palm, Leo returned to prepping the youngest.

            Coating a finger with lube, Mikey tickled the opening under Don’s tail before shoving his finger all the way in.  In protest, Don’s ass squeezed down hard on the digit.

            “Sorry dude,” Mikey said, leaning down to suckle Don’s cock in apology for the rough treatment.

            Mikey’s wiggling finger touched Don’s prostate and the genius forgot about the pain caused by the overly quick entry.  A whimper of desperation fought past his near constant churr, the pressure in Don’s loins quickly reaching critical mass.

            When he felt Don’s cock throb and twist inside his mouth, Mikey shoved his finger further into his brother’s core, once more stroking the bundle of nerves that would drive Don crazy.  That final touch did the trick.  Crying out around Raph’s dick, Don climaxed into Michelangelo’s mouth.

            Mikey slurped and swallowed noisily, his greedy tongue lapping up the last of Don’s ejaculate as he sucked hard to pump his brother dry.  Don’s now softened cock slipped out of Mikey’s mouth with a slight plop and Mikey grinned as he licked his lips, turning his concentration towards loosening Don’s ass.

            “Michelangelo,” Leo husked in warning, his fingers sliding out of Mikey’s core.

            It required all of his focus not to plunge into his little brother, but Mikey had said he needed to shift and Leo was patiently waiting for him, although his cock was twitching.

            “Okay,” Mikey acknowledged and spread Don’s legs further apart as he inched closer to his brother, his swollen cock bouncing as he moved.

            Positioning the head of his dick at Don’s entrance, Mikey slid into him slowly so as not to repeat the earlier error of moving too quickly.  Don’s appreciative hum rewarded Mikey as the youngest carefully filled his brother.

            Buried to the hilt in Don’s tight heat, Mikey leaned over him, forearms braced on either side of Don’s body.  Pulling his knees up and spreading his legs slightly gave Mikey the ability to piston forward using his leg muscles.  This in turn allowed Leo to sidle up into the provided space and position his hard cock against Mikey’s anus.

            Gripping Mikey’s hips, Leo entered his brother.

            Mikey’s groan was more about being forced to wait on Leo than on any pain he felt.  Raph heard him and glanced back, seeing that Mikey’s head was close to Raph’s carapace.  He also saw that Leo was easing his erection into Mikey’s ass and that Mikey was already inside Don.

            Not one to let opportunity pass him by, Raph turned his attention back to Don.  He hated to interrupt his brother because the look of rapture on Don’s face told Raph that he was enjoying himself.

            However, whenever Raph coupled with Leo they always fought for dominance and the outcome was usually a fifty-fifty split on who wound up topping.  Right now, Leo was concentrated on fucking Mikey and that meant the Turtle leader’s ass had a ‘vacant’ sign on it.

            “Come on, Donny, get it nice and wet,” Raph urged in a low tone.  “I’m gonna let ya’ concentrate on Mikey’s dick in your ass, ‘cause I got business elsewhere.”

            Don sucked hard one last time on Raph’s cock when he felt his brother begin to pull away.  Flattening his tongue on the tip, Don lapped up as much of the pre-cum as he could, rolling the taste around his mouth as he watched Raph’s departure through hooded eyes.  He grinned knowingly when he saw the hot head snatch up the tube of lubricant and move behind Leo.

            Leo paid no attention to Raph; he had held himself inside Mikey long enough for the youngest to get used to his girth but now Leo’s body was singing with need.  Pulling back until only the tip was still embedded in Mikey’s ass, Leo lunged forward and impaled his brother.

            The movement was Mikey’s signal to thrust into Don and he didn’t need to be told twice.  Sighing with relief, he began to fuck Don, coordinating his drives in time with Leo’s, their motion a synchronized rhythm.

            A complacent look settled over Raph’s countenance as he lubed up a finger, staring at Leo’s ass as he did so.  Leo was draped over Mikey’s carapace as he pounded into his youngest brother, his tail uplifted in excitement.  The view and access to his tight puckered hole couldn’t have been any better if Raph had placed Leo into position himself.

            Tender and gentle was something Raph saved for Don, innovative and kinky were part of the perks of intercourse with Mikey.  Sex with Leonardo was competition and challenge, and rough was part of that equation.

            Without any hint of warning, Raph crammed his finger into Leo’s hole.

            Leo sensed Raph’s intent a split second before the action and braced himself.  Focusing on the tension in his groin as he screwed Mikey, Leo was able to mostly ignore the burn of that sudden entry.

            Robbed of the satisfaction of forcing a protest out of Leo, Raph settled for the erotic feel of Leo’s inner walls surrounding his finger.  Thrusting in and out a few times, he deemed Leo ready enough.  Dousing his cock in lube, Raph lined up and pushed roughly into Leo, quickly taking over as conductor of the train they had maneuvered themselves into.

            Raph’s pace was hard and fast, forcing his brothers to adjust to that tempo.  Mikey was grunting and panting as he pistoned into Don’s tight heat, the caress along his shaft pulling him towards his peak quickly.

            Mikey’s positioning brought him into contact with Don’s prostate consistently and the genius started to harden once more.  His cock had receded into its hidden pocket; now it began to swell, aided by Mikey’s plastron rubbing against it.

            Afraid Mikey would crush his dick, Don stammered, “M . . . Mikey . . . ngh . . . lift up.”

            It took a moment for the words to penetrate Mikey’s lust filled brain, but then he felt the bulge under Don’s plastron.  Raising his body onto his hands, Mikey moved just as Don’s cock dropped into the open.

            Grabbing his aching member, Don began to jack himself, pumping hard as he sought relief.  Mikey’s head was down, his eyes squeezed shut as Leo jabbed his prostate and sent a bolt of electricity straight into Mikey’s cock.

            “Oh shell . . . I’m gonna . . . cum!” Mikey shouted, then suited the action to the words.

            Grinding into Don as he climaxed, Mikey’s ass clamped down on Leo’s dick.  Leo flung his arms around Mikey’s middle as he felt his own orgasm drawing closer.

            “Faster, Raph,” Leo urged in a guttural tone.  “Harder.”

            Leo’s voice never failed to have an instant effect on Raph’s cock.  With the fireworks in his groin growing larger by the second Raph rose up onto his feet, bending his knees to maintain contact, and used his entire body to ram his dick into Leo’s ass.

            Pressing his cheek against Mikey’s carapace, Leo used Raph’s momentum to increase the speed of his drive into his younger brother.

            “Ah, ugh!” Leo cried out as he came, spilling his hot seed into Mikey’s core.

            Holding his cock as deeply inside of Mikey as he could while climaxing resulted in Leo’s ass squeezing tightly around Raph’s dick.  With those satiny hot walls compressed around his shaft, Raph’s eyes rolled back as he began to frenetically thrust into Leo.

            Throwing his head back, Raph yowled at the top of his lungs as he orgasmed.

            The roar of Raph’s ecstasy reverberated throughout the room, echoing in a current of sound that cascaded over Don’s body.  It hit his swollen cock like a crashing wave and Don came for a second time, his semen overflowing to splash onto Mikey and himself.

            Heavy breathing and harsh gasps took the place of Raph’s roar when it began to fade.  Completely emptied, Raph pulled away from Leo and fell backwards, his eyes open and unseeing as he strove to fill his struggling lungs with oxygen.

            With shaking arms, Leo pushed himself off Mikey’s shell and crawled to the side, lying on the bed opposite of Raphael.

            Mikey glanced down to make sure Don’s cock was safely tucked away before he practically fell on top of the genius.  Don laughed and caught him, his arms circling Mikey’s carapace as their chests heaved against each other’s.

            “Now that was teamwork,” Leo finally managed to utter, sliding his tongue over his lips to moisten them.

            “Shell yeah,” Raph agreed, turning his head to look at Leo, whose eyes were closed.

            Mikey held onto Don as he rolled to the side, locking them together in a tight embrace.  Don planted a quick kiss to his mouth before squirming into a more comfortable position.  Mikey’s eyes drifted shut, pulling a leg up and draping it across Don’s thigh.

            Grunting as he moved, Raph crawled up behind Don and molded his plastron along his brother’s carapace, nuzzling the back of Don’s head.  The movement opened Leo’s eyes and he quickly followed Raph’s example, positioning himself behind Mikey.

            After a second, Raph reached over the two in the middle, his questing fingers finding Leo’s.  Lifting his head, Leo looked across at Raph as he clasped his brother’s hand.

            “Ya’ know this was one of the best plans ya’ ever had, right Leo?” Raph asked.

            Leo surveyed the sleeping faces of Mikey and Don and then nodded as he brought his eyes back up to Raph’s.

            “I think we need to incorporate this into our schedule a lot more often,” Leo told him.

            Raph grinned and then settled back as the afterglow pulled him towards dreamland.

            “I ain’t ever gonna argue with ya’ over that one,” Raph whispered.

            Smiling, Leo kissed the back of Mikey’s head and followed his brothers into sleep.

THE END


End file.
